


Thanks bestfriend

by OhMyJoshImSoDunmemes



Category: LGBT - Fandom, girlongirl - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Random - Freeform, Scissoring, girlxgirl, pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyJoshImSoDunmemes/pseuds/OhMyJoshImSoDunmemes
Summary: Two girls show love for eachother





	Thanks bestfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a story i wrote on wattapd. Lunas twin sister left her to ho oit with some boy that she just met when luna wanted her to come check out the town they just moved into but lana tells her maybe next time. Her bestfriend Amber conforts her

Luna POV 

It's 12 o'clock and Ryder and lance are both asleep so on the couch holding each other. "I've never been without Lana for this long i miss her." I say sitting in Ambers Lap , laying my head on her shoulder while her arms are around my waist ." Babe , you guys aren't always gonna be together. One day you're gonna get married or she get married an you'll have to slit up." Amber says holding me tighter as tears start to slid down my cheeks. The thought of my sister leaving me is heart breaking. Mom and dad already left me I don't wanna lose her too.

"I know amber." I say while sniffing. I push my self for up against her and look her in the eyes. We both stop and look at each other , our faces coming closer together until our lips touch.

I turn around fully until in facing her and my legs are around her waist. I moan as her hand find there way to my butt only to squeeze it gently ." Do you want this" Amber said eyes full of lust. "Yes make feel good.". Amber then picks me up and carries me to my room. She flops on the bed leaving me on top of her.

Amber then rolls us over till she's on top of me. She then starts removing my shirt and bra. She pulls me into a kiss then starts leaving a trail of kisses to my breast. She stop at my right nipple putting it all in her mouth the sucking on it making me moan in pleasure.

While her mouth is on my nipple her hand travels down to my panties and start rubbing me through them.she then moves to my left nipple bitting and leaving hickeys on the way. Her hand moves my yellow lacy panties to the side and enter to a finger into me , moving it in and out slowly . "Fuck Amber you feel so good". I say rolling my hips into her finger. She giggles and enters another finger the curls the slightly hitting my g-spot. My body trashes around as she abuses that spot.

Amber then licks her way to my pussy and starts licking my clit making my legs shake in pleaser. Soon she has three fingers in my pussy and her other hand is rubbing my clit while she licking it too. " Fuck Amber Amber Amber I'm gonna cum." I say basically ridding her finger while my legs shake and my eyes roll to the back of my head.

" come for me baby girl. You're juices taste so good." Amber says I'm an organismic way. Then I did something I didn't think I could do. I started squirting .Amber starts finger me hard and sucking on my clit making this orgasm ten times stronger. My whole body shakes as a waterfall of liquid comes out of me and Amber if finger fucking me through it and she hits my g-spot every thrust of the fingers. Once I stop my body is still shaking from such intense pleasure. Amber removes her finger and licks all the juices from her hands.

" come ride my face Amber ." I say post orgasm my legs still shaking from pleasure but I still want to make her feel good  
She gets up al gently puts her pussy in my face. I stick my tongue all the way and she she starts rocking her hips back and forth. " Luna your tongue is so deep . How is it's so long". She says moaning .  I curl my tongue just a bit and I hit her g-spot she lets out a loud moan and starts riding my face quickly. The then start playing with her breast and pinching her nipples .Amber legs starts shaking as I started rubbing her clit and she cum her head thrown back, eyes rolled back and a legs shaking.

She then gets off my face her legs a little wobbly. "Can you sit up for a second " Amber says in a kind of tired voice. I sit up and she scoots over to me till we're pussy to pussy.

"Grind your pussy against mine babe . We're gonna cum one more time." Amber said grinding against me slowly and pulling me into a kiss . I start grinding back against her . She then move a little so our clit are against each other .i moan into her mouth and start grinding a little faster .she then puts one hand down to rub my clit and I began to do the same.

I suddenly began to see stars as my legs starts shaking out of control and I'm holding on to Amber as I start squirting and having the most intense orgasm. Amber the cums holding onto me as tight as I hold on to her we're both still grinding against each other moaning each other's names and other sounds.

Me and Amber lay down and hold each other, our legs still shaking, and out breathing heavy. " that was really good " Amber says smiling at me as I make a few hickeys on her stomach and neck so we could be even. I lay my head on her breast using them as pillows since she had double Ds . " yeah it was. I love you Amber."  
" I love you too babe . Be my girlfriend?"  
" Of course" I say giggling . "Next time we do it at my house . I have vibrators and Dildos."  
" yeas sure" I says as yawn. Then we both fall asleep.


End file.
